


The (Dextro) Science of Cake

by jkateel



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cake, Citadel DLC, Drabble, F/M, Turian Birthdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkateel/pseuds/jkateel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making a birthday cake for a certain turian is going to be harder than Shepard thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Dextro) Science of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> I received a prompt for "shakarian turian birthday party." This was a drabble that came to me while thinking over the prompt.

When Shepard opened her apartment door, she was met with an annoyed quarian and what looked like an entire market's worth of groceries.

"Umm, Tali," Shepard said, as the quarian lugged in the first set of bags. "What—"

"Do you know your human  _cake_ isn't a few simple ingredients?" Tali groused as she deposited the groceries on the counter with a loud thunk. Shepard guessed there were at least twelve cans inside. "Once the recipe has been converted for dextros, I mean. We don't have a thing called  _flour —_ or butter. Why do you make things that come from the milk of methane-producing herbivores anyway?"

"I... don't really know," Shepard offered, and Tali huffed.

"To even make your recipe bind like it's supposed to with the eggs—Keelah, do you know how many ingredients we need?"

Shepard eyed the army of bags behind them. "A lot, I take it."

"I had to... what do you humans say?" Tali waved her hands. " _Crash course_ on my chemistry just to figure out how to make your cake work. It's a good thing I like Garrus enough to even try to make this thing for him."

Shepard smiled, following her to get the rest of the bags. "I'll let you guilt him for however long you like in thanks, Tali."

The quarian snorted, but Shepard could tell that was a deal.

 


End file.
